Family
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Draco wanted very few things in his life, his greatest wants have finally come true.


**_Family_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter_**

**_Summary- Draco wanted very few things in his life, his greatest wants have finally come true._**

Growing up Draco Malfoy wanted very few things. The stereotypes of being a "spoiled brat" were untrue. Lucius and Narcissa of course treated their son to whatever he wanted but the were still only a few things he truly wanted. Draco wanted a family. He wanted someone to love and that person to love him back, he wanted children, and for his parents to be freed of the dark lord's clutches. Don't get him wrong Draco loved his father Lucius for joining the Lord Voldemort only to keep Draco and Narcissa safe.

Only 6 years ago had the Boy-Who-Always-Ended-Up-Escaping-Lord-Voldemorts-Pathetic-Attempts-at-Killing-Him, Harry Potter had finally succeed in killing the evil monster. Many lives had been lost during the war including Lucius Malfoy who died like a real man taking the Killing Curse which had been meant for his wife, Narcissa. Who only a few minutes later died trying to protect her son. Draco had held his mother in his arms as she took her last gasp of air. When she finally fell limp in his arms Severus Snape dragged the poor boy away from her body and the two helped along side Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in the final attempt at killing the Dark Lord. After a few week since the finally defeat, Draco went to both his parents funerals and made sure they had a proper burial, some time later Severus was granted full custody of him until he turned 21 and was allowed access to the Malfoy Fortune. Draco along side the golden trio and the other surviving students returned to Hogwarts and finished their education.

"Daddy, Daddy?" the soft angelica voice of his four year old daughter call him back to reality.

"MUMMY! Something is wrong with Daddy." Draco snapped completely out of his haze and stared at the two girls before him, his four year old daughter Sapphira Destiny Malfoy was holding his two year old daughter Jada Destiny Malfoy's hand tightly in her own hand. Jada had tears streaming down her cheeks and Sapphira was looking close to tears herself.

"What's wrong?" He gently reached out to his daughters and pulled them onto his lap, Jade buried her head in his chest and continued to cry.

"We tired calling you but you wouldn't answer." Sapphira answered as she rubbed her eye with her tiny fist.

"I'm sorry girls I was just thinking about some stuff and I didn't hear you. It's okay I'm fine." He hugged them both close to him and kissed their blond hair. Sapphira much like her father had his blond hair except her was curly and her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Jada on the other hand has the same blond hair but hers is thick and straight and her eyes are a dark green. Hence the names _Sapphire_ meaning blue gemstone and _Jade_ meaning green gemstone.

"Are they okay?" a new soft voice entered the empty room, Draco looked up from where he had been leaning it against the top of Sapphira's head and nodded at his wife who stood in the door way of his study.

"Yes they fine, I was lost in my thoughts and they said I wasn't answering them." Hermione once Granger now Malfoy smiled and walked into the room, her 5 months pregnant belly leading the way. She stood behind him and rest her head on the top of his, the two girls were comfortably snuggled against their father's warm chest.

"Daddy can you take us outside to play?" Jada small voice echo thought out the silent room.

"I guess I can take you two out for a bit." Draco smiled as the two girls squeal and ran out of the room, he grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her around so she was standing in front of him before he pulled her down into his lap, she rest her head against the crooked of his neck.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about the war and my parents." Hermione squeezed the hand that was rest on her belly in comfort, she knew how hard it was for him watching his parents die and everything else.

"I was just curious to what my parents might of thought about my life if they were here today." he leaning his head against Hermione's and tightened the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm sure they would be proud of you. I know I'm proud of you." The two sat in silence for a few minutes

"I love you and I love you for giving me two beautiful daughters and soon a beautiful baby boy." Hermione whispered and gently placed a kiss to his neck.

"I love you too." Draco rubbed Hermione's belly before she got up and walked to the door,

"Your daughters are waiting to go outside." Draco smiled before getting up and following his wife down the stairs. Hermione stopped in her tracks causing Draco to bump into her, she smiled at the sight before them, Sapphira had her winter hat on, and her winter coat was buttoned up but she had missed the first button so they weren't even, she only had her snow pants half way up her legs and she only had one mitten and one boot on. She was helping Jada put on her winter hat but accidentally pulled it over the 2 year old eyes, Jada had her jacket on even though it was in the same condition as her sisters, and her snow pants where on already and she had only had one mitten on though and no boots.

"Do you want some help?" Hermione asked trying to stifle her laughter at the sight of her daughters, she couldn't contain it anymore when Jada looked up with her head titled back so she could see actually see her mummy.

"Yeah." Draco walked over to Sapphire and helped her straighten out her jacket, pulling on her snow pants all the way, finding her other boot and mitten, before he tied a Slytherin scarf around her neck. Hermione had fixed Jada's clothing out and finished tying another Slytherin scarf around her neck.

"There all ready." Hermione announced as Draco pulled on his winter coat and winter boots. He lead the girls to the door and opened it to see the ground covered in a fresh thick layer of snow. Both of the girls squealed before running out into the snow, Jada having a little difficulty and only managing to get a few steps before she fell. Draco walked over to her and stood her back up, he held her hand and guided her though the snow to where Sapphira had started making snow angels. Jada immediately followed her big sister and did the same. Draco smiled at them before looking back at the house, Hermione was standing in the door way still her sweater pulled tightly around her belly to block the coldness from the baby, she smiled at the sight of her family before shutting the door in hopes of keeping the cold out. Draco turned his attention back to his girls and watched the two start rolling snow balls.

"Daddy help us make a snowman." Draco obeyed and pretty soon they had a snowman army in their yard. They had to be over a dozen snow men and they were all towered over Draco whose 6'2. Draco felt two small arms wrap around his legs, he looked down and saw Jada's flushed cheek leaning against his leg.

"Daddy I'm tired." he leaned down and scooped the small girl up, he sat her on his hip and she wrapped her legs around him, her arms winding themselves around his neck. He looked around and spotted Sapphira talking with one of the snowmen.

"..my daddy is the best, and my mummy is even bester, mummy says I'm getting a little brother, I hope he doesn't smell, my sister Jada always smelt when she was a baby."

"Sapphire come on it's time to go in." Draco called laughing from having over heard the girls' conversation.

"Okay daddy, I'm come and talk to you tomorrow." She promised the last part to the snowman before she ran over to her Daddy and grabbed his offered hand and walked with him back to the house.

"Come her sweetie." Hermione called to Sapphire when they entered the house, she obeyed and walked over to her mummy and told her about the snowmen army as she was undressed from her wet winter clothing. Draco finished taking off Jada's went winter clothing and told the young girl to go up to her room and change into some warmer clothing, she obeyed and he started taking off his own went clothing.

"Did you have fun?" Hermione asked wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco kissed his before replying

"Yes I did have a lot of fun. And now we have a snowman army outside." Hermione laughed and looked out the window where true to his word there was a army of snowmen.

"Go change into something warmer and I'll make some hot chocolate." Draco nodded before heading upstairs and into their bedroom to change. He settled for a pair of dry dark blue jeans and a black turtle neck sweater. Draco went back downstairs and found his daughters already sitting in front of the fireplace. He walked over to the couch and took a seat just as Hermione entered the room carrying a tray of hot chocolate. She passed the girls each a mug that really just had chocolate milk in it and gave Draco a mug of hot chocolate before taking a seat next to him and settle with her own cup of tea. Jada came over to them and made her self comfortable in Draco's lap her hand touching Hermione's belly cautiously. Draco placed his and Hermione's mugs on the table next to the couch and gestured for Sapphire to join the on the couch, she settled her self next to her sister in Draco's lap and leaned her head against Draco's chest. The four them sat in the living room in silence, the flames in the fireplace continued to dance as the night went on and the snow began to fall outside.

Growing up Draco got one of his greatest wishes, he got a family and his parents were free.

**_Authors Note- School has once again started so I might not be updating Remember Me for a little while. And I might not be uploading new stories as often._**

**_As mentioned in the story =_**

**_Sapphira= Sapphire _which means _blue gemstone_**

**_Jada= Jade_ which means_ precious green genstome_**


End file.
